


Ziur zaude?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: eztabaida txiki baten ondoren, Ushijima eta damu Tendou badirudi urrutiko joan.





	Ziur zaude?

\- Wakatoshi, e-ziur zaude?  
Beste kontu bat da Tendou soltatu. Ushijima, denean aipatzen zuen "etorriko out" besterik ekintza, ez egoera aipatzen. Baina soinuak asmo ankerra ihes eta ezer berari buruz gehiago jakitea bezala.  
\- Ziur zaude? - Altuena eskatu zuen eta redhead beso indartsua grip erreklamatu. sentitu zen urduri eta ez dut ulertzen zergatik.  
\- SATORI, inoiz ez dut sentitu hain ziur bultza neure burua eta zurekin hitz egin nahi. Independent Gustatzen zait, musu eman dut edo beste ezer ... I; Galdu dut. - Bere ahotsa aldarrikatzeko amaieran beraz, begi-bistakoa da hori ezin da dudarik eginez at saiatu zen. - Out joan zurekin nahi dut, etengabe hitz egin duzu, eta uste edo ez, arreta badut entzun nahi dut.  
Naruto buruz edo nola nahiko aktoresa zure gogoko filmak dira me esan duzu lehen aldia gogoratzen dut. Era berean, azken astean, nahi duzu larri bat proposatzen duzu, eta ia ez duzu terror bat eman izan dut. Zein patetikoa da, ezta? I, Ushijima Wakatoshi gogoa irakatsi zion Tendou terror on. - Dangada zen, eskuaz labaindu eta lurrera arm behera, beraz, grip hausteko. - Gauza asko pentsatu dut, asko pentsatu dut zuri buruzko eta niri jarraitu behar nuen bezala.  
Eta uste dut jada ez da beharrezkoa zer eskatu duzu me erantzuteko. digressed ditut hainbeste, beldur hizketan eta berriro martxan bainugela zenuen bezala jarraitzen dut. - Hard irentsi egin zuen. gehiegi, agian gehiago baino bere bizitzan egin du hitz egin zuen. to redundancies bere ideia galduta erori ohi da. Baina hainbeste ondoren esan zer pentsatzen.  
Hala ere, Ushijima hasi zer, zuen sentitu nola galdu dut, zenbat maite nuen buruz hizketan.  
Tendo Pobreak inoiz pentsatu horrela sentitzen zuela, eta guztien delako zion.  
\- Gogoratzen dut hori ... - urduri barre egin zuen, ezin izan uste zerbait, orain arte gogoratu, agian, orain dela hiru urte.  
\- Oraindik ez duzu patetikoa, Wakatoshi! zenbaki bat auzoan zara, eta, jakina, beti zenbaki bat izan da niretzat.  
Irribarre egin zuen, bere irribarre zabalketa. pozik, oso pozik nengoen. inozoak run nengoen hura gabe zer pentsatzen zuen esateko.  
Berarekin besarkada bat izan zen, baina honek esan nahi zuen?  
Tendou bere irribarre zabaldu eta sentitu Ushijima urtu. SATORI adorable da, duela konturatu eta orain besarkatu zuen, esan zuen. Baina zer esan nahi zuen besarkada? Deus. hitz egiten dute ahal izango dute, baina ez dute euren egoera buruz eztabaidatu. - Gaitezen gaur eta bihar eskolako ondoren. - Iradoki zuen.  
\- Wakatoshi ~! Am utzi dut zuk galdetzen? - Galdetu zidan, bere cejitas mugitzen abiadura bizian.  
Tendo oso albiste pozik, eta, hain zuzen, uneoro oker, eta askoz zituenean gehiago zirudien. Malditos! igorri zuen pikutara dena equivocamiento soilez.  
\- Gaitezen orain! - Redhead du, izugarri orain zer agertu zure bikotearekin, edo bere bazkide izan nahi hitzekin ilusioa zion.  
bigarrenak, berriz, gehiago litekeena da bada.  
Berriz ere zoriontsu Tendou, bera aspaldi beharrezko izan dut. Orain, berriz ere hitz egiten zuen, ez dago modurik zoriontsuago sentitzen da. Ez zen zer nolako harremana izan orain, nahi besterik ez zuen egiten zuten joan den jakiteko interesa eta arreta pixka bat.  
\- Bai, galdetzen dut out. - Pixka bat berak erantzun zuen berandu. Horrela, bikote gazte zure helmugara abiatu. - Joko gela itzuli nahi duzu? - Ez gainditu ez ona da, oso egongela bat izan arren. - Ilusioa egiten zen False jugar.- den, baina besteak ez zuen gustuko, ezta?  
\- Izan arcade esan duzu? - Esan zuen hunkituta, Tendo, ordea, gogora ekarri zuen beti gauza bera, behin eta berriro, beraz, beste zerbait pentsatu.  
\- Nah! Hori da nerds, zauden nerd bat, Wakatoshi-kun? - Galdetu zidan, buruari eraginez alboetara.  
Hala ere, sortu zen ideia perfektua zer egin, zehazki, gauez eskola egun gogor baten ondoren.  
\- Bihar joan azokaren nahi duzu? Ez dut denbora finalean eta prestakuntza joan ... nahi duzun PEEEEEEEEEERO ZATOZ IF, muuuuuuy handia izango litzateke izan! - Exclaimed albo batetik irribarre handi bat albo batera zuen.  
Ez Tendou axola kale erdian garrasika. Hain espontaneoa da eta bere aurpegia irribarre da inoiz tentazioa desagertuko. Askoz nahiago negarrez edo hura ondoeza adierazpen hori izan dela gutxi dituzten ikusteko.  
\- Zurekin joango naiz. - Iruzkindu zuen. bere aurpegi gogorra mantentzea. Bere ahotsa, hain sakon, lasai joan. Berriz ere, adiskidetasunaren harreman ederra izan zuten behar dira itzuli.  
\- Baina orain ez duzu nahi joan? - Berriro galdetu zidan, gelditu dute.  
\- Naah! kloro usaina hartzen dut, eta nahiago baita zuretzat cuqui izango da bihar. - Kliskatu zituen eta bere patted motel Ushijima gisa ia beti egiten zuena. Ah! Wakatoshi beraz softly zen eta smelled ona, galdetu nola handia lo hurrengo cuddled zion gau batean, horiek tipikoa Hollywood film romcoms gisa ideia izango litzateke.  
Horrelakoak izan zen, ez zuen nahi hura musu. Ez azkar joan denean zen gauza horiek I zen eskubidea.  
-... - Zen isilik une batez zuen. Nork ulertu Tendou? Ez, ez duk ulertzen, baina bai, ez zuen ulertu. soiltasun With sorbaldak goratu zituen eta eragin, bigun bat "ongi" eta jarraian.  
eztabaida  
Sinónimos de eztabaida  
sustantivo  
liskar, auzi  
Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios webGlobal Ma


End file.
